Crash Into Me
by wishfulsinfulx
Summary: Alternate ending to the OC Confidential. RM kiss never happened after they dropped Trey off. Marissa and Ryan just want to be friends. She also has a crush on someone else...
1. On Your Way

**Crash Into Me**

* * *

**Summary: **Alternate ending to the OC Confidential. R/M kiss never happened. Marissa and

Ryan just want to be friends. She also has a crush on someone else.

* * *

Ryan pulls up to Marissa's house after a quiet car ride.

Marissa: "Thanks for the ride. And for everything. I'm glad Trey's okay."

Ryan: "Well you were definetly the brains this time."

Marissa laughs and gets out of the car.

Marissa: "I'll see ya."

Ryan: "Bye"

Ryan drives off

Marissa opens her front door and walks in. All the lights are off. She realizes no one was home and sighs. She walks up the stairs and to her room and lays back on her bed. She started thinking about everything that was going on. Her mom and Caleb were obviously having problems and she knew that she would be forced to suck up to Caleb to keep him from kicking them out. If they got a divorce any time soon she would have no place to go and no money. But atleast she had great friends. Summer could always let her stay at her place for a while, but it'd be a bad place to crash once her and Seth sort through all their Zach and comic book problems. Summer told Marissa about how much Seth liked to sneak into her room at night and it would just be awkward if Marissa was there too. She knew that they would eventually become the perfect couple again. She always loved seeing them together. They never went through anything like she and Ryan did. Thinking about Ryan, Marissa sighed again. Them being together was always so complicated. Someone always came between them...Luke, Oliver, Theresa, DJ, Lindsay, Alex...wow. She really hated thinking about it. Now she just loved finally being friends with Ryan. They seemed to have gotten over the awkwardness of being together but not... together. She thought about how good he was. Too good for her. She hated to say it out loud but it seems like all she was doing since they met was messing up his life. Maybe just being friends would be better. Plus, he had other people in his life right now...like Trey.

Trey reminded Marissa of Ryan last year. A hot, bad boy that showed up and messed up. She couldn't believe it when he took the blame for drugging the girl so Marissa wouldn't get arrested. She just really couldn't stop thinking about him. They were so alike in many ways, with their troubled and lonesome pasts. She bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't like Trey...could she? Ryan wouldn't be pleased at all about that. She and Trey had helped each other out a lot in the past few weeks. She couldn't help but have some feelings for him. She realized she needed to thank him tomorrow for what he did since she didn't have a chance to with all that happened tonight.

Tomorrow...it seemed too far away. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't clear her mind. Instead she got up, walked downstairs, took her keys, and went to her car. She drove around a bit, listening to the radio. Nothing good was on so she turned it off and parked on the side of the road by Trey's apartment. She saw a dim light on and figured he was still awake. She got out of her car and slowly walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door softly. She heard him walk to the door and the door handle slowly twisted open.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash Into Me**

* * *

**Summary: **Alternate ending to the OC Confidential. R/M kiss never happened. Marissa and Ryan just want to be friends. She also has a crush on someone else.

* * *

Trey was suprised to see Marissa come to his place so late but smiled.  
Trey: "Marissa, hey"  
Marissa's heart began to beat faster and she choked out a "Hi"  
Trey: "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here so late? Are you okay"  
Marissa: "Oh no, I'm fine. I'm good"  
Trey opened the door wider and asked, "Want to come in? It's a littlecold out there"  
Marissa smiled and said "Yeah, sure" and walked in. Trey closed the door behind her and motioned for her to sit on the sofa. She sat down and he sat next to her.  
Marissa: "So I, uh, just wanted to thank you. You know, for taking the fall for me the other night. You didn't have to do that"  
Trey: "Are you kidding? I wouldn't let you get arrested after all you helped me out all those times. I should be the one thanking you. You and Ry have done so much for me, all I've been doing is messing up. Maybe I should just, you know, back off. It'll give everything a chance to get back to normal"  
Marissa: "Trey, don't think that. I mean, nothing here is normal anymore. We're all a little messed up"  
Trey laughed softly and said "Yeah I guess, but I feel like I'll screw up again. Ry would hate me if anything else happened"  
Marissa: "Well, what's the worst that could happen? I think Newport has seen it all"  
Trey: "You know us Chino kids, always starting something new"  
Marissa: "Do you ever miss it? Chino, I mean"  
Trey: "I'm sure Ry's told you all about it. So you know, not really. I thought living here could change things...maybe I should just go back"  
Marissa: "But what about Ryan? He'd miss you and you know it." She started to get a little upset.  
Trey: "Ryan has Seth and the Cohens, a real family. And...he has you. He wouldn't miss me. No one will." He sighed and looked at the ground.  
Marissa: "And what about me? You don't think I'd care if you left? You wouldn't miss me?" Her voice got a little louder, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
Trey looked up at her and said, "Of course I would." Then he softly said, "That's why I need to go"  
Marissa was confused. "Wh-what do you mean"  
Trey: "I just... we shouldn't talk about this right now"  
Marissa: "Please, just tell me"  
Trey: He stood up and walked to the other side of the room staring out the window. "I, uh... should go because I think I'm, um..." he paused and took a deep breath "fallinginlovewithyou." He said those last words quickly together so she couldn't understand it.  
Marissa stood up too and asked, "What"  
Trey turned around and said loudly "I am falling in love with you! Okay, there I said it... I uh...oh, god"  
Marissa just stood there shocked. Did he actually just say he was falling in love with her?  
Trey walked a little closer and then backed off saying "Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I'm so sorry"  
Marissa tried to think and speak..."I"  
Trey: "Look you don't have to say anything... It was a stupid thing for me to tell you now that you and Ry are getting closer and ah oh god he will kill me. Damn, Marissa I'm so so sorry." he started to ramble and pace around the room. Marissa reached out and grab his arm to stop him.  
Trey stood there shakily, waiting with her hand on his arm waiting for her to do something...slap him or run out or call Ryan. Instead she moved her hand to behind his neck and pulled his head down to meet his lips with hers.  
They kissed slowly. After a couple seconds, they pulled back. He was speechless and couldn't move.  
Marissa: "Wow" she said as she slightly blushed. He still stood there not saying anything. "Please, Trey say something"  
He didn't. He pulled her in for another kiss. He moved his hands around her waist, and she put both her hands behind his neck bringing him closer. She moaned into his mouth. He then moved down to her neck and kissed her there gently. She shivered as he did this and whispered his name. He came back up to her lips again. After a couple minutes of kissing they both pulled apart breathless.

* * *

A/N: haha sorry if the story is a little rushed. I just LOVEEE Trey. My story is just how I would have liked it everything to have been.


End file.
